


The Replica

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Dominant Bellamy Blake, F/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, all dirty smut, light Dom/sub dynamics, really just kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: When Echo and Bellamy break up, some rather interesting things are left behind.Namely, a replica of Bellamy's... ahem.Having been unused, Clarke decides to try it out.That is until he catches her.Note: I couldn't figure out a good title. So here we are.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, past becho - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 272





	The Replica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/gifts), [Broashcol94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broashcol94/gifts).



> This is a gift to Em (arysa13), because she is amazing, and deserves to have some smut gifted to her. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, to Brooke (but I didn't know if you had an AO3), because you deserve some happiness. 
> 
> Thank you Soph, for reading the rough draft! You're great. 
> 
> It's also gifted to any and all kinky bellarkers who just need a fun, kinky, and sweet fic.

_ “Can you make sure Bellamy gets this box?” Echo asked, throwing a couple more things in it. _

_“What is it?” Clarke asked, just being plain nosy. Although sudden, Bellamy and Echo's break up had been an unsurprising development._

_ “Mostly presents. I always feel weird about keeping presents after a  _ _ breakup _ _ ,” Echo said, “especially the... uh, kinkier ones.”  _

_ At that, Clarke was intrigued. Making her way over to the table she peered in, “whoa,” she breathed, there were quite a few toys in here... mostly  _ _ ties, and stuff. _ _ But smack dab in the middle of the box was a white box, that read, “Custom Cumming _ _ ” on the label. _

_ “That’s tacky,” Clarke said, pulling the box out, "Custom Cumming?" _

_ “Oh my god,” Echo said, laughing a little, “I know that Bellamy's good in bed, but getting me a replica of his dick was... a little too much.” _

_ At that, Clarke perked up, “what the-” she said, opening the box, it was still in its wrapping and it was impressive, “you never used it?”  _

_ I mean, “it’s difficult to have the energy to keep up with him. Especially when unhappy. Anyway, if you want it, you can have it. Otherwise, Bellamy will just pick it up with his other things.” _

_ Biting her lip, Clarke considered the offer. It had been a while since  _ _ she’d _ _ had sex... and a toy  _ _ wasn’t _ _ the worst thing the world. And well,  _ _ maybe it _ _ was a  _ _ perk _ _ that it was like Bellamy’s.  _ _ After all, he _ _ was hot, and Clarke did like him. The only  _ _ reason why _ _ she  _ _ hadn’t _ _ made a move because  _ _ she’d _ _ been dating someone when they met. Then he was dating Echo. _

_ But if she took it, then Echo would know. And if it got back to Bellamy,  _ _ he’d _ _ never let her live it down. _

_ “Nah,” she said, throwing the wrapped dildo back into the big box, “it’s too weird.”  _

_ As Echo laughed in agreement, Clarke tried to focus on anything but that box. _

That had been two days ago. Two days since her roommate moved out. Two days since Bellamy was supposed to come over... As Clarke tried to focus on her classwork, she  couldn’t help but press her thighs together.  She’d promised herself she  wouldn’t touch the dildo, and she  definitely  wouldn’t use it... it was just too weird. 

But, then again... she  hadn’t had a decent orgasm in forever... and the toy (as she was calling it in her head), did look like it could get the job done. 

Taking a deep breath, she tried to ignore the protest between her legs.  How the hell was the mere idea of a dildo making her all hot and bothered? 

Then her brain came in and reminded her that it was  basically Bellamy’s cock.

And well, what should have made Clarke feel worse, only spurred on the torture . 

She made it another hour, and through half a bottle of wine, before finally breaking. With a sigh of defeat, she decided to take a hot shower. Pulling the toy out, she unwrapped it and set it on the table. As it stood up (it had a  suction base, thank god), she wondered if it would even fit in her. 

It  wasn’t _ huge  _ like some of the cocks  she’d seen in male-dominant porn, but it was well-endowed. There was a slight curve, and it was darker than her ex’s (of course, her ex had been white, and Bellamy  wasn’t ). As Clarke looked at it, she  couldn’t help but think it was  actually  rather handsome for a cock, and it had personality. Or  maybe the beauty mark toward the tip was subconsciously making her feel that way. Taking another sip of her wine, she tilted her head and smiled, picturing what Bellamy’s face might look like when  he’s all excited. 

“Okay.  That’s enough wine,” she told herself, shaking that last thought away. Although this was a copy of Bellamy’s... _ ahem _ . Clarke drew the line at fantasizing about him.  That’s not how you treat a friend, she reminded herself. 

Porn would just have to do. 

The wonderful thing about not having a roommate was that Clarke could do whatever she wanted, anywhere she wanted in her apartment. So, still in her robe and underwear, she decided to set up her laptop on the coffee table and watch something to get her going. 

If she was veering toward videos that involved tall,  dark,  and handsome men fucking blonde women-- well, it had _nothing_ to do with a certain someone. 

No, not at all.

Popping her earbuds in, she turned the volume up. Even if her roommate was gone, she did have neighbors, and she had no interest in anyone hearing her porn. 

It  didn’t take long before it was working, and as the video progressed from foreplay to oral, Clarke cupped her center and began to grind on her hand. Then her tits were burning with arousal and her cunt was aching to be filled. Grabbing the toy, she slid it between her legs, just close enough to tease her slit as she continued to move. 

Closing her eyes, Clarke fished under her panties to see how wet she was. It was impressive, but  not quite enough . Bending the rules, she let her imagination carry her away and just  didn’t stop it when it settled on  _ him _ .

Once she was ready, she took off the robe and pulled her underwear off. She  couldn’t help but watch as she pressed the toy against her entrance. 

To say that she was surprised by how good it felt, would be an understatement. It really had been a while since  she’d taken anything, and  she’d certainly never had anything this big in there. But  perhaps being keyed up made the difference. Tilting her head back, she pulled it out and pushed it back in, all the while, she let herself make the little noises she always avoided when Echo had been around.

Getting lost in pleasure, Clarke hardly noticed when the sounds stopped from her computer. All she cared about was getting to the edge. Speeding up her movements, she tried to imitate the pounding that  she’d overheard from Echo’s bedroom on more than one occasion. 

To be fair, it was working.

At least it was before the door to her apartment opened, and Clarke’s eyes flew open to find Bellamy staring at her, wide-eyed, and obviously caught off guard. On instinct, she hurried to cover up. In her rush though, the toy itself ended up on the floor between the two of them. 

Bellamy’s eyes went even wider as he realized what  she’d been using to get off on, “is that my-”

“Oh my god,” Clarke groaned while hiding her face, and silently praying that the earth would swallow her whole, “oh my god, Bellamy! Why didn’t you knock?” 

“I uh, still had my key.” 

“Clearly,” Clarke said, seeing that he was still staring at the dildo on the floor.

“Where did you get that?” he asked, his voice sounding deeper, darker in a way that Clarke had never heard it.

“Echo gave it to me.”

_“Did you know?”_

“Know what?” she said playing dumb.

“That you were using my cock to make yourself come.”

Clarke felt a surge of arousal at his words, and even though she wanted to fight it, to tell him that she had no idea, she  couldn’t help but nod. 

“Did it work?” 

“What?” 

“Did it... I  don’t know. Did it fit? Did you enjoy it?” 

With cheeks burning, she took a deep breath and nodded, “yes.” 

“Did you come?” he asked, and Clarke squinted at him.

“No,” Clarke said, using a measured tone, she was a bit confused about what was happening here, “I was about to, but then you- you know.”

“Oh,” he said, picking up the toy, and handing it back to her.

“Bellamy?”

“ Y e a h ? ”

“Why? Why’d you give that as a gift?” 

At that, he laughed, “She wanted a toy, and it was unique. I suppose I wasn’t with the right person, considering she didn't want it. But it looks like you did.” 

Blushing at his words, Clarke looked away before taking a leap, “okay, tell me if I’m reading this wrong. But, you’re _not_ mad at me?” 

“Mad?” he asked, “far from it.” 

“Oh,” she said.

“Are you mad at  _ me _ ?” he asked, looking a little alarmed, “I mean, I suppose I should have left.”

Clarke shook her head. What she was feeling right now,  wasn’t anger. No, she wanted him to join her. 

As if reading her thoughts, Bellamy spoke, “do you want me to go?” 

Biting her lip, Clarke looked up at him and shook her head again. As he watched her with dark eyes, she laid back again and opened her robe just a little.

It was an invitation. And he was free to take it or leave it. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he said, his eyes roving over her as he ran his hand through his curls, “isn’t this against some girlfriend code?” 

“Echo was my roommate, we were hardly friends,” Clarke said, and it was true. They had only started getting along in the last six months because Clarke enjoyed hanging out with Bellamy, and he always invited Clarke to tag along, “but I like you.” 

Bending one of her legs at the knee, Clarke hid the view from him as she lazily touched her clit. Sure, she was actively seducing him at this point, but he  didn’t seem to mind too much. Instead, he merely licked his lips and tracked her movements with his dark gaze. It was her hand pulling down her bra, and making her breast spill out that finally broke him out of his trance.

Clarke felt a little disappointed as he grabbed the toy from her and turned around, “I’ll be right back,” he said, and after a few minutes he was back with a bottle of lube, “it was on the floor, it had to be cleaned,” he explained, sitting on the couch, “So, do you just want me to watch... or?” 

“Could we just, I don’t know,  make out for a bit?” she asked feeling a little juvenile for asking. But when he smiled fondly at her, she knew he understood.

Bellamy nodded, motioning for her to come over to him. As she crawled onto his lap, he opened her robe and got a good look at her body, “so gorgeous,” he said, sounding a little breathless, “were you thinking about me?” 

Clarke nodded, looking away in shame. 

“Hey,” Bellamy soothed, redirecting her gaze with two fingers under her chin, “you can tell me.  You’re not  gonna freak me out.  After all, I’ve thought about you plenty of times.” 

“That should enrage me,” Clarke said. But even as she spoke the very thought of Bellamy getting off to her made her wet and  achy all over again.

“But it doesn’t, does it?” he asked, squinting as if he was seeing her in a different light.

Clarke smiled a little and shook her head, “No.” 

“Good,” he said, his fingers trailing down her stomach to find her bare pussy waiting for him. Sliding a couple of fingers into her, Bellamy groaned, “God, you really did fit it all in, didn’t you?”

Clarke nodded, moving on his fingers. Before she could really get going though, Bellamy halted her hip with his large hand, “good girl,” he praised when she stopped for him. Pulling his fingers out of  her, he gave her a  devilish grin, “we’re just  gonna kiss, remember?”

Instead of answering, Clarke kissed him. It was easy, falling into him. Forgetting everything but the feel of his lips opening to her, and the warmth his strong arms holding her close. As his hands fanned her back and traveled over her curves, she let out a delighted gasp. 

“So fuckin’ sexy,” Bellamy murmured, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Lavishing it attention, he left Clarke  to steep in her arousal. 

_“Bellamy,”_ she whined, “please, I need it.” 

“Need what?” he asked,  eyebrows raised in expectation. 

“I need you to make me come.”

“Okay, babe,” he said, kissing her again before setting her  down, “ turn around.” 

Clarke did as she was told, feeling a little confused. “Lay on this,” he said, gently guiding her to lay on her belly, “I’m  gonna eat you out from back here.” 

The idea of him back there had Clarke clenching  almost painfully around a void. 

“Oh, and don’t be afraid to move, or to pull my hair. If you want to stop, just tell me to.” 

She nodded, as he ran his finger up and down her slit.

As Bellamy massaged her cheeks, Clarke began to relax. Once she was fully relaxed, she felt Bellamy’s soft lips kiss her thighs, “I’m  gonna make you feel so good,” he murmured against her skin.  And as she hugged her pillow, he dove in. 

Clarke  wasn’t sure what it was he was doing, but  somehow, he was managing to hit her clit just the right way, as he fucked her with his tongue. 

She couldn’t help but respond to him by rutting against his face, as he worked her up. Clarke let out a cry and pulled his hair as she came on his face. Sheepishly, she turned to look at him. With a little smirk, he just wiped his mouth off. Clarke let a little giggle as the aftershocks of her orgasm finally ebbed away.

“You were so good,” he offered in a soothing voice, running his large hand over her back, “you don’t even need the lube.”

“You ready to ride my cock?” he asked, and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. It seemed the man had a bit of a kink, but she was into it, s o, she wasn’t complaining. Clarke just shook her ass in answer, relishing the chuckle she got from him. Letting out a moan, she enjoyed the feel of the toy sliding into her. As Bellamy held it steady, she began to move. 

“That’s right,” Bellamy said, “take what you need, babe.”

His encouragement and praise only spurred her on. When Clarke moved her hand toward her clit, Bellamy stopped her, “not yet,” he said, “you’re not allowed to come yet, do you understand?” 

Clarke nodded,  feigning annoyance.

Somehow the game made it more difficult to hold back, but as it got more and more difficult, Bellamy promised her it would be worth it. 

“ _ Bellamy, _ ” she whined, “I can’t take it anymore. _ Please, let me finish. _ ”

Much to Clarke’s dismay, Bellamy pulled the toy out of her, “Just a second. I want you to come with me inside you,” he said, “Is that okay?” 

Clarke nodded, wondering why he needed to ask again. But after a bit, he pushed into her, and Clarke felt the difference immediately. The warmth of his body against her was the most striking difference.

It was a perfect fit. 

_ “Oh,” _ she moaned, as he pulled her back into his lap so he could reach her lips for a rather filthy kiss. 

“Slow and sweet, or rough?” 

“Both?” Clarke asked, smirking at him. 

“Alright,” he laughed, “challenge accepted.”

To his credit he was thoughtful and sweet, planting kisses on her neck and exploring her skin with expert hands. But when Clarke tried to go for her clit again, he shoved her back on the couch and plowed into from behind. With her encouragement, he wrapped her hair around his hand and fucked her even harder. 

As she began to whimper and tighten around him, Bellamy stopped his movements and pressed his fingers against her clit while he held her against himself. 

“It’s okay, babe, you can come now,” Bellamy said, his own voice sounding strained. After a few gentle circles against her clit, Clarke was shattering underneath him, as the tension and pleasure that were built up was set loose. 

Feeling boneless and lost in bliss, Clarke wasn’t sure when she’d ended up in her own bed. 

“Don’t leave,” she whispered, clearly catching Bellamy off guard as he’d been tucking her in, “please?” 

With a sigh and a sweet smile, Bellamy slipped under the covers “By the way,” he said, slipping his arm around her waist as they spooned, “I like you, too.”

“What a relief,” Clarke  laughed, elbowing him lightly in the stomach.


End file.
